The Prophecy Comes Alive
by 1-Artemis-Hunter-1
Summary: Sequel 2 'Two worlds collide& 'What Happened After' Percy, Annabeth, Gregor, and Luxas wait to see what their parents meant when they said they'd be parents is over,when the Great Prophecy rears its ugly head again,lets hope they can save Regalia as well
1. Kids, what?

**The Prophecy Comes Alive. I own nothing...**

**Chapter 1- Kids…..what?**

**Percy**

* * *

I was pacing in the living room of the our cabin Annabeth had designed. She got it up the day after our wedding, being the goddess of Architecture has its advantages I guess.

Anyway, back to the reason I'm pacing. Seven days ago Athena told me in a dream that Annabeth and I were going to become parents, which I still thought was impossible. Annabeth and I have never….you know.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Annabeth coming down the stairs. She looked the same, no signs of pregnancy or anything. If fact I think she got skinnier. She walked over to me and put a comforting hand on my cheek, I subconsciously leaned into her touch.

"You've been jumpy all this week, is something wrong?" She asked, I could hear the concern in her voice as she rubbed her thumb over my cheek.

I sighed, "I'm just nervous why your mom wanted to see us, that's all." Ok, that was a lie. Athena had really warmed up to me after we got married. I personally thought she would smite me for just asking, but I guess post war happiness effected even her.

Where was I? Oh yea, two days after my dream, Hermes came with a note asking for our presents on Olympus in seven days, i.e. now.

Annabeth laughed, "It's probably nothing, so stop worrying." She patted my cheek before walking to the door, "You coming?"

I smirked at her and grabbed her hand, I thought of the throne room on Olympus and suddenly we were there. Got to love being a god.

I turned my smirk back at Annabeth; she just rolled her eyes, but I could see a slight tint of red in her cheeks. "Don't flatter yourself SeaweedBrain." She started walking over to her mother, who was talking to Artemis. I ran and caught up with her.

"Aw, come on. The great Annabeth Ch-Jackson, the smartest daughter of Athena, forgets something and me the seaweedbrained son of Poseidon remembers it. I deserve to gloat."

I heard Athena chuckle, "And what did 'The great Annabeth Jackson, smartest daughter of Athena' forget?"

"She forgot we could teleport here, and I didn't." I smiled proudly at my achievement.

To my surprise Artemis agreed laughing, "I do believe he gets to gloat then Annabeth."

I looked at Annabeth with a goofy smile on my face. She was shaking her head with disbelief etched on her beautiful features. She turned to me, I expected her to say 'go ahead, gloat' or something like that, but instead she grabbed the collar of my shirt and crashed her lips to mine.

When she pulled back I asked, a little light headed from the kiss, "What was that for?"

"Now you can't gloat."

"Aw come on! Shouldn't I get a say in if I want a kiss or to gloat?"

"No."

"You got owned dude." A voice said from behind me. When I turned around I saw Gregor walking toward us with his arm around Luxa's waist. Luxa had her arms crossed over her chest and was laughing as Gregor led her over.

"Ha ha, very funny." I said sarcastically.

Gregor laughed a little more before his face turned serious. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

"Um, sure." I said a bit unsure. It's not like I expected Gregor to hurt me, his request just took me by surprise...

He kissed Luxa on the cheek and walked away. I copied the jester to Annabeth, whispered in her ear, "I'll be right back." and walked to where Gregor was standing.

"What's up?"

He looked around, like he was scared that someone was listening in. "Seven days ago my dad visited me in a dream, he told me that Luxa and I would be parents. Today. What does that mean?"

"You too? Annabeth's mom told me the same thing!" I didn't know why I was excited all of a sudden.

"Yeah, do you know what it-" he was cut off by two high pitched screams of pain.

I looked in the direction screams came from. Annabeth and Luxa were on the ground, clutching their heads with extreme pain written all over their faces. I sprinted as fast as I could to Annabeth. When I was within five feet of her, I just realized Gregor and I went to the other side of the throne room to talk, Athena said without looking up "Stop you two."

I skitted to a stop and Gregor plowed into me. He almost knocked me over trying to stop himself.

"Why?" we asked at the same time.

"We will take care of this." Athena was now kneeling in front of Annabeth, and Zeus in front of Luxa, while Artemis and Aphrodite held them. "Annabeth, Luxa, think clear thoughts. Empty your minds of every and all thoughts." Athena told the girls.

A few seconds passed before Luxa let out another scream of pain, Annabeth did as well shortly after. I faintly saw them both collapse, because Athena and Zeus stood in my view. Artemis picked Annabeth up; my ADHD pointed out she was in her 18 year-old form for once. Aphrodite picked Luxa up. She was stronger than I ever gave her credit for. Not that I thought Luxa was heavy or anything...

Crying brought me out of my thoughts. Athena turned and handed me two little….girls?

"They are both yours Percy. I must admit, it is quite rare to have twin brain children. Then both Annabeth and Luxa having twins is something special."

"Luxa had twins too?"

"Yes, she did." She nodded over at Gregor, telling me silently to look. He was staring at two babies, girls as well, in his arms with gigantic eyes and an open mouth, but the corners of his mouth were turned up in a small smile.

"How did this happen?" I asked Athena.

"At your wedding Annabeth was thinking about the future, your lives together," She stopped and took a deep breath. She obviously didn't want to say the next part, but she continued. "She was also wondering how long to wait to have kids-and if you could have any because you were gods. These thoughts resulted in these little bundles of joy. I do believe Luxa was thinking about something along those lines as well."

I was just about to say something when I heard Annabeth moan. "Uh, my head."

I ran over to her, carefully of course since I still had our children in my arms. "Annabeth, look. This is what I was so nervous about." I said handing her one of the girls. Her eyes went the size of saucers.

"You mean…this is why…I can't believe it Percy, we're parents." She smiled down at the little girl in her arms, I noticed she had little tuffs of blond hair growing. Her eyes were closed so I couldn't see what color they were.

I looked at the little girl I had in my arms, unlike her sister, she had little tuffs of black hair growing. Annabeth's voice must have waken her up, because her eyes were open. They were same piercing shade of grey as her mother.

Well, I suppose they needed names. "What should we name them?" I asked Annabeth.

"How about I'll name this little one, and you name her." She offered. I nodded. "Hmm, what should your name be? I know, Sam…Sammie."

"It's perfect." I looked down at my baby, then up at the stars. Annabeth had, or more hadn't, installed a ceiling so we could see the stars. I saw the 'Hunter' and knew exactly what I wanted to name her.

"Zoe." I said. Annabeth looked at me, then the stars and smiled.

"Zoe, or…Zoey."

"Hi Zoey, hi Sammie."

I saw Artemis smile sadly and I realized she was still holding Annabeth. I looked over to see if Luxa was awake and saw her and Gregor arguing about something while Aphrodite watched them with an amused expression.

"Artemis, could you put me down?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, right. Thank you." She added and swiftly walked away, but I saw the tears threatening to spill over in her eyes.

Gregor and Luxa made their way over to us. "What did you name them?" Luxa asked.

"Zoey and Sam," Annabeth elbowed me, "Oh right, sorry, Zoey and Sammie. How about you?"

"Gregor named her," Luxa pointed to the little girl in Gregor's arms, "Emma, or Emmie. And I named this little one D.J."

D.J had translucent skin, both twins did, and from what I could tell they both had silver-blond hair growing as well. Their eyes were a bit…strange you could say. Its like they couldn't decide if they wanted to be brown or violet. D.J's right eye was brown and her left one was violet, where Emmie's right eye was _violet _while her left eye was _brown_.

"What does D.J stand for?" Annabeth asked.

"Well I wanted to name her after my mother, Judith, but also-" Luxa started.

"Dulcet, cause she's helped us so much." Gregor interrupted. "And most likely help a lot in the future with these two."

"So we decided to put them together." Luxa finished.

"Nice, should we go to camp to let everyone know?" I asked.

"Yes, and we should announce this to our people." Luxa told Gregor.

"Wait, if both parents are gods…would that make them…" Annabeth trailed off looking at all four of them.

"No," my mother-in-law stated, "Brain children of two gods are only ¾ god, these four are still ¼ mortal. If my hypothesis is correct, Luxa, Emmie and D.J will inherit one or more of your powers. Same for Sammie and Zoey, they may inherit power over water as well Percy."

"So they'd be…three quarter bloods?"

"Yes."

Annabeth tried (and failed) to hide a yawn. "Come on, let's go home. We can tell the camp _after_ you take a nap, after all three of you take a nap." I took her hand and teleported us back to our cabin.

* * *

**So, first chapter! What did you think?**


	2. Announcements

**Here's Chapter 2! I don't own anything...  
**

**Chapter 2- Announcements**

**Annabeth**

* * *

After Zoey, Sammie, and I woke up from the nap Percy made us take, I got the twins dressed. I put Zo in a green t-shirt that said 'Daddy's girl' on it, and Sammie in a grey shirt that said 'Mommy's little goddess' on it. My mom had poofed in baby clothes for them while I was asleep.

I walked out of our cabin with Sammie in my arms, Percy had Zoey. We walked into the pavilion and sat down at the Poseidon table. I watched as the cabin leaders led their cabins to their respective tables.

Katie Gardner led the Demeter cabin in, Sara-Silena's replacement-led the Aphrodite cabin in, Daniel-Beckendorf's replacement-brought the Hephaestus cabin, Jacob-Mich...well you get the point-directed the Apollo cabin in, Hailey led my cabin in, and so on.

Even though Silena, Charles, and Michael came back, they let their replacements stay cabin leader, something about less responsibility or whatever.

When everyone was sitting, Chiron called for silence. "I see we have two very young new campers. Lord and Lady, if you would introduce them."

"Um Chiron, there's something special about these two," Percy nodded in agreement. Chiron motioned for me to continue, "They're our children."

There was a shocked silence.

"But how Annabeth, you two have never…" Hailey, my half-sister that took over for me as cabin leader, broke the silence.

I felt heat rush to my face. "No we haven't, they're brain children. Which means even though both parents are gods, they aren't. They'll be three-quarter bloods."

Silena walked/ran/skipped (kind of a combo of all three) over to us and took Zoey from Percy. "So what are their names?"

"That's Zoey, and this is Sammie."

"Zoey, as in Zoe? Why'd you name her after a, hunter?" she asked with obvious distaste. I glared at her, I don't care if she didn't like hunters because of their relationship choose; Zoe was an amazing friend if you got to know her...and you weren't a guy.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry! It's a cute name though, for a cute little baby." The last part she said in a baby voice while poking Zoey's stomach. She giggled in response. With that, the Aphrodite cabin all rushed over and started playing with the twins.

At one point one of the Aphrodite's that was holding Sammie hair stood on end and the whole pavilion burst out laughing. The Aphrodite, I think her name is Hannah, shrieked. One of the smarter daughters of Aphrodite, Sarah (yeah there are two, way to be original Aphrodite), took Sammie out of Hannah's arms before something bad happened.

Hannah's hair flattened back out.

I frowned "That's strange," I said to myself. I took Sammie from Sarah and put her in Hannah's arms. She looked up at her hair as it stood on end again. "But electricity is the only thing that can…." I trailed off.

"Hand her to me." Thalia said walking over from her place with the hunters and held out her arms. I handed Sammie to her like she asked. Thalia wasn't holding her for more than five seconds, when her eyebrows shot up.

"What is it?" I asked

"S-she has the aurora of a child of Z-zeus." She stuttered she was so surprised.

"What?"

Thalia composed herself and said in a steadier voice. "I mean, she has electricity flowing threw her veins, like a child of Zeus."

"But how…" I trailed off, thinking of all possible way Sammie would've gotten power over electricity, and then it dawned on me. "My mother! She's a child of Zeus; I'm a grandchild of Zeus. The gene must have been dormant before, but combine two dormant genes and you get an active gene, of course!" **(A:N/ I don't know if that's actually true, if it isn't, it is now :P)**

"If Sammie can control electricity, does that mean Zoey can too?" Percy asked. All of a sudden there was a high pitched scream. I turned and saw Hailey, soaked to the bone, holding a completely dry, giggling Zoey.

"That answer your question, water boy?" Hailey said through gritted teeth. Percy was trying not to laugh, I was too, but I hid it better.

"Percy dry my sister off." I ordered.

After my sister was dry, I decided it best to feed the twins. I sent everyone back to their tables and started feeding Sammie while Percy fed Zoey (I think we know who's going to be a 'Daddy's girl' and who's going to be a 'Mommy's girl')

We tucked them in their cribs after dinner and they fell asleep almost instantly. Percy and I went to bed shortly after them.

~~~~Three months later~~~~

I was sleeping soundly, that is, I was before two ten year old, twin twisters **(A:N Try saying _that_ three times fast :P) **stormed into Percy and I's room. They started jumped on us yelling "Mom, Dad! Wake up!"

I may be immortal, but it doesn't save me from the stomach pains Zo and Sammie were giving me by jumping on me.

"Ok, ok! I'm up!" I sat up, pushing Sammie from my stomach to my lap. My prediction was correct (like always) Sammie is a Mommy's girl, and Zo is a Daddy's girl.

"Yay! Let's go to breakfast!" they said at the same time. I hate it when they do that, it creeped me out. Don't ask why, because it just does.

I should explain the whole 'ten year old' thing shouldn't I. Well technically it's only been three months since Sammie and Zoey were 'born', but they look ten. It's like they aged a year every week.

My mother says it happens with all her brain children until they reach a certain age (which is normally about 4 or 5), and that she thinks Sammie and Zoey grow like this until they reach 12, so only two more weeks.

I changed into my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts, and followed the twins out of the room. Sammie was dressed almost exactly like me, I say almost because her CHB t-shirt was grey and she was wearing special gloves Zeus gave her to keep her from accidentally hurting someone with her powers until he trained her to use them better. Since they only started train when Sammie was 8, two weeks ago, I still make her wear them.

The gloves themselves where black leather Zeus had mixed with rubber, he personalized them with lightning bolt studs (Thalia approved) that ran along the knuckles. Personally I thought it made her look like a biker chick, but she liked them so I got over it.

Zoey was dressed in a green CHB shirt, and was wearing a necklace Poseidon gave her to help her control her power over water. It was a simple celetial bronze chain with a frozen water drop, it wasn't made of glass or metal either, it was literally a frozen drop of water. They started training later when Zo was about 9, cause Zo was younger then Sammie. And since that was only about a week ago, I made sure she wore it. Percy came out in a classic orange CHB shirt and, I laughed, his boxers.

"Perce, I think you forgot something." I said pointing to his boxers, the girls giggled.

"What," He looked down and his face reddened, "Oh, yeah." He ran back into our room and came back a minute later wearing jean shorts, like me.

I kissed him, "Much better." He laughed and kissed me back. The girls giggled again.

"Mommy, stop sucking face with daddy," Note to self: Silena is _never _babysitting again, "D.J and Emmie are visiting today!"

I kept kissing Percy just to annoy them. Mother of the year, I know right? I wanted to see Gregor and Luxa though, I haven't talked to them in a while, despite the frequent trips to the Underland for play dates.

They visited when they dropped D.J and Emmie off, but never stayed long because they always needed to get back to Regalia. The four kids had really bonded, and like I said they made us take them to the Underland almost four times every week, and the other three days they came to CHB.

I think Zoey went more to see Mareth's son Nash. Yeah, I didn't know he had one either. Nash was 11, 12 in about a month if I remember right. He looked just like Mareth, and he was the best sword fighter in his age group (defiantly Mareth's son). Mareth raised him right too, because he was always a little gentlemen. And even though she won't admit it, I know Zoey had a crush on him.

I gave in, pulled away from Percy, and grabbed his hand, "Alright, let's go."

We walked the short distance from our cabin to the dinning pavilion. Standing there was Gregor, Luxa, Emmie, D.J, and Nash? What was he doing here?

They were all dressed in the classic Underland clothing made from, *shudder* spider silk.

Emmie was wearing a bluish-dark greenish shirt and pants. She always wore blues, greens, browns, and blacks, because she could control the dead and everything related to nature, but she hated really bright colors.

D.J was wearing a redish- orangeish color shirt and black pants. She, like her younger twin sister, wore reds, oranges, whites, and grays because she could control fire and wind.

Nash was wearing the same shade of green as Zoey (hmm….) He's always wearing green and bright blue, which are Zoey's favorite colors...

"NASH!" Zoey yelled and threw herself at him, crushing him in a hug. I think she got that from Tyson.

"Hi Zo." He managed to choke out, and hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" Zoey asked after releasing him.

"I missed you." He blushed when he realized what he said and added quickly, "And Sam, I missed Sam too."

"For the ten-hundredth time Nash, it's Sammie. And we all know you only missed Zo." Sammie said giving him a one armed hug. For some reason Nash always insisted on calling Sammie Sam. Nash and Zoey blushed a deep red. (I told you they liked each other).

"Go play kids, and don't miss dinner." I saved them.

"Come on Nash, I want to show you the beach." Zoey smiled at me gratefully and grabbed Nash's hand, a small blush rising on both their cheeks again. Then again, it was hard to tell because they were both still pretty red. They ran off and I turned to Sammie, Emmie, and D.J.

"Yes, we'll go with them so they don't end up sucking face like you and dad this morning." Sammie said before I could open my mouth to say anything. Emmie and D.J giggled and all three ran off before I could defend myself.

"Silena is _**never**_ babysitting _**ever **_again." I said watching their forms shrink until I couldn't see them at all.

Gregor, Luxa, and Percy laughed, "Never." They agreed.

* * *

**~~~~!Extra Chapter!~~~~  
**

**Zoey**

I couldn't believe Nash came to the Overland, he's always telling me he would 'never go up there', and how he was scared to come up. Which makes me wonder what changed his mind and made him come.

'_Don't you remember, it's because he missed you.' _A voice, that sounded a lot like Aunt Aphrodite's, said in my head.

I blushed as I remembered this morning.

"Thinking about Nash?" I looked up from the book I was reading-'_Marked'. _I was really only reading it because the main character's name was also Zoey, not because I liked vampires. I read the first book of the Twilight series and stopped right there, I didn't want to read about fairies and a love sick chick from Arizona. **(A:N/ Sorry to all of you who like Twilight) **Anyway, it was Silena from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Hi Aunt Silena, and w-what makes you think that?" I asked her.

"You're blushing." She said with a small smirk.

I touched my cheeks and sure enough, they were still hot. "Well about that…I was just…it's not…it has nothing to do with-"

"It's ok you like him Zo." She said, effectively cutting me off. "You know you're just like your mother, she was the same way when she met your father."

Wait...I remember that story. "I DO NOT LOVE NASH!" I protested. I did not yell...I just spoke my thoughts...loudly.

"I never said you did." Her small smirk turned into a full blown 'I won, just admit it' smirk. I shagged my shoulders, she has won.

She made me admit my feelings for Nash. Don't get me wrong, normally I didn't give up so easily. _Normally,_ I would do/say anything and everything within my power to convince them I didn't like Nash (though I may have a **tiny** crush on him…) but she's a flipping daughter of flipping Aphrodite for Zeus' sake!

Thunder rolled. Silena looked up at the sky threw the trees, confused. _Sorry grandpa. _I thought.

Aunt Silena waved off the 'mysterious' thunder and sat next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "It's ok you like him Zo."

"No its not. I'm an Overlander, he's an Underlander. He doesn't like me back anyway." I mumbled the last part and started playing with the spine of my book. Silena huffed and took the book out of my hands, forcing me to look at her.

"That didn't stop Gregor and Luxa, and they had it harder. Plus I know for a fact he likes you back." She said smugly.

My hopes rose. "You do? How?"

"I asked him." Silena said simply.

"You WHAT?" I shrieked. I can't believe she would do that!

She rolled her eyes at me. "Calm down, we had this conversation too. Once I told him that thing about Gregor and Luxa, he was only scared you wouldn't like him back. I told him I'd talk to you."

I smiled, he likes me! He really likes me! "Thanks Aunt Silena, I'll talk to him tonight at dinner."

"You're welcome, and good for you kiddo." She ruffled my hair, I laughed and swatted her hand away, "Good luck."

"Thanks." I said and she stood up, brushed herself off, and waved to me as she walked away. I waved back and made a goal for myself: talk to Nash.

Too bad I would not get to complete that goal for a while.

* * *

**So I had Silena mellow with age, and death, with still being the bud in your love life personality of a daughter of Aphrodite.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Arty**


	3. The New Prophecy

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'M 14! YAY!**

**It's my birthday(if you didn't get that from above) and a national holiday- All Saints Day, I'm updating.**

**oh, by the way...**

**I DON'T OWN THE UNDERLAND CHRONICLES OR THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 3- The New Prophecy**

**Annabeth**

* * *

I was walking to the pavilion for dinner with Percy when I saw Nico stalking toward the Hades cabin. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Nico or Bianca in weeks, ever since our welcome home party. I just figured Nico had taken Bianca out to see the world.

"Nico!" I called, he ignored me. I frowned and called again. "Nico!"

This time he stopped and sat down on the bench that was behind him, I sat next to him, Percy stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders. I noticed then that Nico had gone back to his black-shirt, pants, shoes, and jacket-attire. He also looked paler, he was still pretty tan, but I could notice the difference.

"Nico, what's up? We haven't seen you for a while. Where's Bianca?" I said.

Nico's face darkened. "I've been around, and….Bianca's gone."

"What do you mean gone Nico?"

"I mean gone gone, Hades took her." He looked up at me and, seeing my confusion, started explaining. "A few days after you guys came back, Hades sent an iris message asking- no ordering- her to come back to the Underworld. When we asked him why, he wouldn't tell us the exact reason, just that she couldn't be among the living right know."

I was stunned to say the least; I was totally _not _expecting that. "Why would Hades do that? He promised her, and all the other demigods, life. Why would he go back on his word? Did he only Bianca back?"

Nico shook his head, "I don't know, I wish I did, but I don't. Yeah, she's the only one he took know, it was hard enough to lose her to the hunters, then to lose her completely when she died, but to get her back just to lose her again….I don't know what to do."

The hunters, Artemis probably wasn't happy about this. "And how did Artemis handle this?"

Nico's face lit up a bit and he chuckled, "She was madder then Tantalus when she found out." I always found it funny Nico avoided using phrases like 'What the Hades' or 'Madder than Hades'.

I laughed a bit with him, but he didn't laugh for too much longer before he turned all gloomy again. I sighed, reached out, and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Nico, I really am. I know how you fell." I said while stroking his hair calmingly.

He sniffled, "How?"

"Well, I 'lost' Thalia when she turned into a tree. Then when she joined the Hunt, I don't really see her anymore. I just haven't lost her again. And between you and me, I don't plan to."

Nico made a sound somewhere between a sob and laugh. I rubbed his back till he stopped crying. (I just noticed, I've never seen Nico cry before) When he stopped, he smiled up at me.

"Thanks Annabeth. I feel better now."

"No problem Nico, you can always come to me, especially when I'm in 'mom mode'." We all laughed.

While we were laughing, Katie Gardner from Demeter ran up to us. "Guys, there's a new camper at the border!"

I stood up and ran to Thalia's Pine, not even waiting for Percy or Nico. When I got to the crowd that had began to form, they quickly made a path for Percy and I to get through, but closed it once we were at the front. This left Nico the task of elbowing his way up.

At the base of the tree, petting Peleus **(sp?)** was a little girl. She looked 11 or 12. She had a light blue sundress with yellow spots on it and jeans. She was also very tan, and I was thinking about it because of my previous conversation, she reminded me of Bianca. She looked almost exactly like her, same olive tone skin, same dark hair, same dark eyes; it kind of depressed me, even if the girl in front of me looked anything _but _depressing.

I looked around, no one was attempting to welcome her. *Sigh* I guess I'm the welcoming comity then. I cleared my throat, "Hi, what's your name?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sammie, D.J, Emmie, Zoey, Nash, Luxa, and Gregor emerge from the crowd.

The little girl turned around and her face lit up like the Fourth of July, "Annabeth!" she called and ran up to me and hugged my waist. Everyone gasped, it wasn't really….respectful, I guess, to hug a god/goddess without their permission (like I cared about that rule). I wrapped my arms around her and looked up at Percy, he shrugged.

"Umm, do I know you?"

"Oh!" she said, like she was just realizing that I was confused. "My name's Rylie Marteilli, daughter of Hades."

"D-daughter of Ha-Hades?" Nico stuttered. Rylie smiled up at him.

"Yup, and you're Nico, dad told me about you. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the Hades cabin. I laughed as Nico looked at us with large, pleading eyes as his new little sister talked and dragged him to, by the look on his face, his doom.

"Good luck Nico." I whispered. **(I was watching "Good Luck Charlie") **I chuckled a little bit more before continued heading to the dining pavilion with Percy, Gregor, and Luxa. The girls (except Zoey) and Nash came a few minutes later. After about ten minutes of waiting everyone was here except Zoey.

"Where's Zoey?" Percy asked the girls, and Nash, they all shrugged.

"Reading somewhere?" Nash offered.

Just then Zoey came sprinting in and sat down next to Nash. "Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time when I was reading at Zeus's fist." She looked at us and with a serious look on her face she told us, "I need a watch."

Nash blushed (he and Zoey seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and we all laughed. Zoey looked at all of us, confused.

"What?" she asked. We just laughed harder.

Chiron hit his hooves against the ground for attention. "Now that we're all here," he send a pointed look at Zoey; she blushed lifted her book up, as if that could hide her from us. It took all my self-control not to laugh at my daughter, "I'd like to welcome our guests, Lord Gregor and Lady Luxa, and…one I don't know. What's you name son?" Chiron asked Nash.

"Nash." He and Zoey said at the same time. They blushed and looked anywhere but each other. We all laughed again.

"Welcome Nash," Chiron went on with the announcements and I turned to Zoey, who was still a little pink.

"Glad you could join us." I teased her.

"Sorry, you know how I get when I read. If you don't want me to be late, you could always have Uncle Tyson make me a watch/shield like dad's." she said hopefully, she always wants to be like Percy, I told you she was a daddy's girl. When she was younger she took Riptide from Percy's pocket quite a few times to play with it before it went back to its place in his pocket.

I laughed as the nymphs brought out our food. We were halfway through dinner when suddenly, Rachel stood up. Her eyes were green (well not her normal shade of green) and green smoke flowed out of her mouth.

I saw four figures…fighting? I recognized them, after all, how could I not? It was my mother, Ares (that's way they're sparing), Zeus, Hades, and Aphrodite? Aphrodite wasn't fighting, she checking her reflection, typical.

My mother stopped fighting long enough to speak in the raspy voice of the oracle. "_Four special children, four special gods shall answer the call"_

Zeus stopped fighting Ares and my mother took his place. "_Let's not forget our friend from down below"_

Now Ares paused and spoke. "_To storm or fire, the world must fall"_

Aphrodite looked up from her mirror. "_An oath to keep with a final breath,"_

Lastly, Hades spoke. "_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_."

The smoke disappeared and Rachel's eyes turned back to their regular shade of green. She fell back into her chair. She passed out.

When she came to, her eyes widened, like she realized she went into oracle mode.

"What did I say?" Rachel asked. No one answered her, they were all still too shocked. I was shocked too, but I thought she deserved an answer so I repeated the prophecy to her. "Oh, that's not good."

"Isn't that the Great Prophecy?" Sammie whispered to me.

"No," I whispered back, "But it's really close."

Chiron cleared his throat. "I believe I know who should have this quest. Sammie, you were mentioned first."

I shot out of my seat. "No Chiron, their too young. If she has to lead the quest, at least wait two weeks until she's-until they're all- twelve. They need to train more." On the last sentence my resolve melted and I couldn't keep the desperateness out of my voice.

Chiron nodded understandingly, though I could tell he wanted to get this quest started as soon as possible."Very well my Lady, we will wait until they are older." He agreed with me, I'm sure he was scared I would smite him if he did anything else.

"Mom, we're going too right?" Zoey asked, one of her hands was squeezing Emmie's and the other was under the table, but by the strain on Nash's face, she was probably squeezing the life out of his hand underneath the wood.

"Yes you are. It says 'four special children' that's you."

"If you're going with us, does that mean we can just teleport wherever it is we're going?"

"No," Chiron cut in "If a quest is indicated were one or more gods are to be present, said god's powers are seduced. They are only allowed their natural abilities." Percy, Luxa, Gregor, and I nodded to show him we understood.

"Nash can come?" Zoey asked almost like she was scared of the answer. I saw the strain on Nash's face grow and I guessed Zoey had increased her grip on his hand. I smiled sympathetically at him, Zoey had a strong grip. Learned that the hard way.

"That's what I think the second line means, so yes."

The strain left Nash's face, but Zoey had more questions. "What about inviting two people not mentioned in the prophecy?"

I sighed, she was right. I looked at Chiron, he nodded. "Ok, how about this, you chose someone and we'll choose someone?" I offered to the girls, just to make it fair. They nodded and started talking to each other. I had one person in mind to come with us. "Grover?"

Grover jumped out of his seat and slugged an arm around each mine, and Percy's shoulders. "Count me in; it'll be like old times!"

I laughed and turned to the kids, "Well, who's the…11th person? Wow, this quest has a lot of people." I said while looking at Percy. He nodded.

Sammie spoke up, "We want Rylie to come."

Rylie came over and started talking to the twins excitiedly, well three of them anyway. Zo was practically sitting in Nash's lap, hugging him like her live depended on it. It looked like she was crying too.

I was worried, because I had no idea why my daughter was acting like this. Thankfully nobody had noticed Zoey's strange actions and I intended to keep it that way, I teleported us to our cabin.

Zoey and Nash were in the love seat, the girls were on the couch, and Gregor, Luxa, Percy and I were standing.

"Zo, are you ok?" I asked gently.

She sobbed into the crock Nash's neck. I think it's safe to say she was crying. "I don't think I can do it Nash, I don't think I'm ready." She whispered. Great she's ignoring us now.

"Not ready for what?" Nash asked her while rubbing small, soothing circles on her back.

"The prophecy, the quest, I don't think I'm ready."

Now I expected this from Sammie or D.J, since they have to save the world and all, but why was Zoey concerned about it?

"What's got you worried?" Nash asked gently. I was amazed at how he acted like we weren't even in the room, like it was just him and Zo.

"What if I mess up? Or I can't control my powers? Or I do something to mess Sammie and D.J up? Or-or-what if you get hurt?" I had I feeling she only cared about the last one and that the others were just a cover up to how she really felt….wow, I am loving this read your emotions thing! Being a god rules! Ok, back to Zo and Nash. (Stupid ADHD….)

"Zoey look at me." Nash said. When she didn't, he gently took her chin and lifted it so they were looking eye-to-eye, "I will not get hurt, and if I do you can use that water healing trick Apollo taught you to heal me." He insisted on teaching her that, why I don't know. This, by the way, aggravates me to no end because he won't tell me why, stupid god of prophecies….

"And to the other things, you will not mess up because I will be there to make sure you do not, and you have your necklace to keep your powers in check. And if need be, I will be there to calm you down if anything happens, ok? Everything is going to be fine." Nash finished with a smile.

Zoey smiled back at him. Her next actions only proved that Silena is not babysitting _ever_ again. She kissed him, now granted it only lasted like 2 milliseconds, but still, I'm going to have a talk with that cursed daughter of Aphrodite for poisoning my sweet, innocent, little girl's mind.

Zoey buried her head in Nash's chest, but I could see the blush on her cheeks and the _'did I really just do that?'_ look on her face. Nash had a _'did that really just happen?'_ look on his face along with a small blush.

The girls had their hands over their mouths to muffle their giggles. I shooed them upstairs to give Zo and Nash some privacy.

* * *

**Now to all of you who think that Nash and Zoey are too young, I don't care, it's my story. Plus now a days, 13 year olds have girlfriends and boyfriends, so I think its ok for 12 year olds to have crushes.**

**Until next time! Yours,**

**Arty**


	4. Final Preperations

**Ok, so here is chapter 4, just to let you know I only changed how I introduced Rylie, everything else is the same so this follows chapter 3.**

**Chapter 4- Final Preparations**

Zoey calmed down after her little 'talk' with Nash in fact she was more confident than ever now, but you would think after their 2 millisecond kiss they would be somewhat….together. But it seemed like, in truth, they were avoiding each other.

It didn't help when Luxa and Gregor took Nash back to the Underland with them when they went to explain that they were going to be gone, something about wanting to say goodbye just in case.

That was a weed and a half ago, the twins were about 11 and in 3 days we will be leaving for the Underworld. We decided that's where we were going when we met with Chiron to discuss the meaning of the prophecy.

~~~~~~~_Flashback_~~~~~~~

_Everybody going on the quest was gathered around the ping pong table in the Big House. The kids were on one side of the table, we were on the other, and Chiron was at the head of the table with a very bored looking Mr. D._

"_Well let's get down to business shall we? Now I think the first line is clear, it refers to you eight." Chiron gestured to the twins and us. "Now, the second line: 'Let us not forget our friend from down below' I believe that refers to you Nash."_

_Nash nodded._

"'_To storm or fire the world must fall' must mean Sammie and D.J., seeing as they control electricity and fire, saving the world." Chiron continued._

_I looked at them to see how they would react to it, they were considerably paler (and for D.J. I thought that was impossible)._

_Percy got up and stood between them and started whispering in their ears (they were sitting next to each other)._

"_The next line, I think is really confusing," I said, _"_'An oath to keep till final breath' what could that mean?"_

_It got quite as everyone thought about that, I was thinking of every oath I knew of. A hunter's oath, a wedding vow, a-_

"_My vow," Luxa said quietly, almost to herself._

"_What vow?" I asked her gently._

"_At my coronation, after our wedding, all royal members take a vow-"Luxa started_

"_To protect Regalia no matter what, I remember that."Gregor interrupted._

"_Yeshh," Luxa said "That one."_

"_Well now the last line, 'And Foes bear arms to the Doors of Death' I wonder-"_

_Chiron was cut off by Rylie, who was oddly quite until now. "We need to go to the Underworld."_

_We all looked at her, "I guess that makes since, 'Doors of Death' could easily mean Hades. How did you think of that?" _

_Truthfully I had totally forgotten about Hades._

_Rylie hesitated, "I um…was just thinking about dad." _

_I could tell she was lying, can't fool a goddess._

"_Rylie, what made you think of it, don't make me force you." I said._

_She huffed, "Same old Annabeth, I was sent here by my father to lead you to the Underworld."_

_There was a shocked silence, what did she mean Hades sent her to bring us to the Underworld?_

"_Rylie…what do you mean?"_

"_I mean…you know how he took Bianca back after you got back? Well he had been talking to Rachel, something about a curse, and she sprouted the prophecy to him. I don't know how, I don't even think he does, but he decided that if he let one of his children go on the quest and when they got to him like the prophecy says they will, they'll repay him. He's the god of greed or whatever for nothing."_

"_What does that have to do with Aunt Bianca?" Sammie asked._

"_He thought a new child of Hades would have a better chance of going on the quest because Nico and Bianca had already gone on one before, so he took Bianca back and reincarnated her. That's me, I am Bianca."_

_I felt my jaw drop. _

_She kept going, "He told me I was going to go back to Camp as Rylie Martinelli the new 12-year-old daughter of Hades, to help on the quest and make sure they go to the Underworld."_

_The new info took a while to sink in, when I got my bearings I asked, "Did you tell Nico?"_

_Rylie hung her head, "No, dad said not to, heck he said I was only allowed to tell you if it were absolutely necessary." _

_Chiron recovered next, "Well it was greatly needed information Bianc- Rylie. You are dismissed."_

_~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~_

So yeah, to say I was shocked to learn Rylie was Bianca would be the understatement of the century.

I didn't have much time to think about it though because I was focused on getting the girls (and Nash) ready for their first quest.

Luxa was teaching Sammie, Emmie, and D.J. everything she knew about electricity, nature, fire, and wind that she knew (I think I saw D.J. flying around the arena at one point too).

Gregor was teaching Nash all about sword play (along with the girls but mainly Nash), Percy was teaching Zoey water stuff same with Nico and Emmie, and I was cramming as much strategy and knowledge into all of them as I could.

It had been going on like this for the past 2 weeks and tomorrow we were going to start the quest.

We are leaving in the morning for Grand Central Station in Manhattan, were we would take a train all the way to Austin Texas (I know, pretty far but there are stops). After that we'd rent a car, more like a bus, and hopefully drive all the way to L.A without too many compactions, but we all know how unlikely that's going to happen.

We couldn't fly because, even if he is a god now, Zeus still doesn't like Percy in his realm, and Rylie being a child of Hades.

I kissed Sammie and Zoey's foreheads, ruffled Nash's hair (he was sleeping on an inflatable bed at the foot of Zoey's bed) before turning off the light and closing the door.

I saw Luxa and Gregor coming out of one of the two spare bedrooms I included for them when they stay. "Night guys." I whispered we exchanged good nights; Percy and I went into our room to get some sleep before the quest tomorrow.


	5. One Hellhound of a Time

**I know I said ya'll would have to wait for Zoey to update before I did, but….I lied.**

**So I decided to combine chapters 5 and 6 together to give you one big chapter! Aren't I nice? You should totally review. **

**Now for chapter 5! (And 6)**

**Chapter 5- The Quest Begins**

We chose to meet at 6:30 am to start the quest, so of course I had to wake everyone up.

Zo and Sammie weren't hard, their morning people, but Percy was hard. It took all three of us to pry him out of the bed, and then he just slept on the floor.

I huffed, "Sammie, I don't like it when you use your powers on people for amusement, but if you could, shock your father. Zo go wake Nash up."

Sammie's face lit up as she walked over to Percy, Zo went back into her room and as the amazing mother that I am, and I left Sammie to do her thing and followed Zo.

I peeked through the crack in the door and saw Zoey standing over Nash's sleeping form with my famous 'thinking face' (at least that's what Percy calls it), probably deciding how to wake him up.

Finally she leaned down so her face was a few inches from his, I thought she was going to yell at him or something, instead she pressed her thumb to his neck.

It was one of the things I taught them: pressure points and that one blocked a vital artery that lead to brain. I wonder why she chose that.

Just as I predicted, Nash jerked up at the loss of blood flow to his brain, but what I didn't expect was Zoey not getting out of the way fast enough and their lips connecting.

I held in a laugh as Zo made a noise, a shriek probably, but it was muffled against Nash's lips and came out more like "Mhmp!"

Zoey just stood there (probably too shocked to move) not moving form Nash's lips nor kissing him back, just staring at him with wide eyes. Nash had his eyes squeezed shut, almost like he was afraid to look at her.

After maybe 5 seconds of just staring at him, Zoey started to lean into the kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed as she returned the kiss fully. Nash's eyes shot open, realized what was going on, and fluttered closed as well as he returned the kiss too.

They stayed like that for almost a minute when Zoey must've realized what she was doing and abruptly stood up, breaking their kiss. Her face was so red a tomato would be jealous.

"G-get r-ready, w-we're leaving for t-the bus s-station in t-t-twenty minutes." She stuttered and ran toward the door. I transported downstairs just in the nick of time, so thank the gods, she didn't see me eavesdropping.

I appeared in the kitchen as Percy, Gregor, and Luxa were setting breakfast on the table.

"Hey," Percy kissed me on the cheek "Where have you been?"

"Oh nowhere and everywhere." I said waving him off and sitting down. He opened his mouth to question me more when Zoey came through the door. There was no sign of the tomato face I saw a minute ago. But she did seem to be walking on air, in the best mood, and I think everyone noticed.

"Hey, what's got you so happy hmm?" Sammie asked. I gave her a knowing look and her face dropped.

"You know don't you?" she asked me. I nodded. "Darn it."

"It's not like you could hide it long. I'm you mother, and a goddess."

She sighed, "Good point."

Everyone was confused, "What are you two talking about?" Percy asked.

I smiled, "It's nothing really. Who else is hungry?"

Their stomachs suddenly became more important than their confusion and they all sat down and started eating.

Nash joined us a few minutes later and sat in the only empty seat, between Zoey and Sammie and across from me. A few seconds after he sat down, Zoey's cheeks grew a very faint shade of pink and she smiled.

I got Sammie's attention and nodded my head at the two, she got what I meant and looked under the table.

She folded her hands on the table and winked at me. I knew it; Nash and Zoey were holding hands under the table.

"Ok," Luxa said standing up, "Now that we are done shall we not head out?"

We agreed and put the dishes away before heading to the Big House so Argus could drive us to GC. Grover and Rylie were waiting for us when we got there, I had almost forgotten about them…oops.

"Are we ready?" Chiron asked.

"Yeshh, we are." I responded for all of us.

"Then we must take your godly abilities."

Zeus, my Mother, Poseidon, and Ares came out of the Big House and walked up to us standing at their respective child (and Zeus for Luxa).

They placed their palm on our foreheads and muttered something in ancient Greek that I didn't catch. I felt my energy fade a little.

"Good luck Annabeth." My mother said and kissed my forehead. They started glowing and since I didn't know if I was immune to it anymore, I looked away.

Argus grunted and started walking toward the van jingling his keys, I think that meant 'let's go, follow me' or something like that.

As we reached the van, Nash and Luxa looked a bit nervous about getting in. Gregor took Luxa's hand and gave her a reassuring smile, she relaxed and got in. Percy and I went next, and then Sammie and D.J, Rylie and Emmie, Grover got in the front seat, and Zoey climbed in the front row but Nash was hesitating.

Zoey held out her hand to him, he grabbed it and eyed the step before climbing in. Zoey's eye twitched, Nash must have a strong grip. I could tell he was probably going to be clutching her hand until we stopped at GC.

Emmie shut the door and we were off. 'Please let there be no monsters at the station.' I prayed, but of course my prayers weren't answered.

**Ok so like I said I was going to combine 5 and 6 and this is why. Chapter 5 ended here, and its way to small for me so I decided to add chapter 6, and with it being 6+ pages in my journal (and my journal pages are huge) that it would lengthen it up good. So here you go! **

Argus dropped us off at GC and Percy took Gregor to go get our tickets.

I kept my arms around Sammie and Zoey's shoulders, constantly looking over my shoulder for monsters.

"Mom," Zoey whined "Calm down ok! There is nothing there!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. It's just when your father and I went on quests, we got attacked almost immediately. And now with your unique scents and ours being so strong because we're gods doesn't help." I explained.

"Oh," she said, she seemed more worried, more alert now that she knew that.

"Annabeth," Luxa waved me over to a map of the country, "Where are we going again?"

As I was pointing out where we were going to Luxa, D.J, and Emmie I left Sammie and Zoey. I was just finishing up showing them, when I heard the scream.

I whipped around and the sight made my heart sink.

Zoey was on the ground, a hellhound hovering over her ready to dig it's canines into her flesh, and at least 10 more were surrounding her. I couldn't count how many were running toward us, but I guessed around 300.

Time seemed to slow down, and not the Kronus induced kind, more of a 'my child is about to be ripped to pieces and I'm too far to help her' kind of slow down. As the hellhound lowered its jaws to puncture her heart, Nash came out of nowhere and punched the hellhound right square in the jaw, resulting in his knuckles splitting open but he didn't seem to care.

Nash tapped his trident pin (Luxa made it for him so he could have a sword that affected monsters and passed through security. He insisted on it being a trident (wonder why)) and stabbed the hellhound with his black stalgian iron sword **(A: N/ yeshh I know I probably spelt that wrong, but you know what I'm talking out) **and after disintegrating the other 10, kneeled by Zoey's side and took her hand.

"Are you well?"

"I'm fine, just shaken up. Help me up so I can kick some hellhound butt."

He smiled and helped her up, by now the other 300 or so was getting closer.

"Sammie, Lightning Rod! Zoey, Ragnuk! Emmie, Flower Power! (Don't ask) D.J, Inferno! Luxa, Maze! (Don't ask me why Luxa named her sword after pepper spray)" I yelled at them.

Zoey rubbed her scarlet and gold charm bracelet, it transformed into a blue-green celestial bronze (she learned how to tint the metal to turn it different colors) trident the whole thing looked like waves were running across it. And along the rod it said _  
_which in English says 'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death'.

Sammie hit one of the studs on her gloves and grabbed hold of her blue tinted sword. Emmie flipped her 'I love nature' bangle and caught her multicolored celestial bronze sword (that's where she got 'flower power' from, but I think she did it for Demeter's benefit).

D.J twisted her ruby ring and it transformed into her 3 foot long, blood red, celestial bronze sword. Luxa twisted her black diamond ring and grasped her blue and black celestial bronze sword and tapped the stone on her necklace which transformed into her breast plate. I think she said she made it with Hephaestus, it covered her front and she crouched in a ready position as the hellhounds came within 10 yards of us.

Nash gripped his sword Andromeda, which made his knuckles bleed even worse, and stood slightly in front of Zoey protectively.

I pulled out my knife and ran forward to meet the first wave of hell hounds.

I stabbed, sliced, and hacked my way through, leaving nothing but golden monster dust in my wake.

I took a second to assess the damage, more than ¾ of the hellhounds were gone. I saw Percy and Gregor had come back and were now helping, Sammie was summoning lightning through her sword (which is why she named it 'lightning rod') and dazing the hounds then Emmie and her undead minions would turn them to dust.

D.J was blasting them with fire from both her hand and slashing them with her sword, which was on fire (hence 'Inferno')

Luxa and Gregor were fighting back to back, Luxa occasionally blasting hounds with fire, water, electricity, or blowing them back with gust of air.

Nash was fighting over a body, I thought it was a stupid mortal that got in the way, but when I looked closer I saw that it was Zoey, and she was out.

She was slumped against the wall so it was obvious she was thrown against it and hit her head, Ragnuk was a few feet to her right.

I was about to run over and help Nash defend her, when I heard Percy's scream.

I looked over at my husben and saw him clutching his left leg, Riptide flung to his right. A hellhound jumped at him and he raised his right arm as a shield.

'Where is his shield?' I thought, I spotted it on the other side of the station near Gregor and Luxa. What's it doing over there?

The hellhound sunk its teeth into his arm and Percy yelled in pain. I sprinted over and stabbed the hellhound before it could rip his arm off.

"Next time SeaweedBrain," I panted "Use your shield."

Percy made a sound halfway between a chuckle and a wince. I sighed "Guess I'm going to be like Nash." I pointed to where Nash was protecting a still very out Zoey, then at the group of hellhounds headed toward us.

"Sorry I couldn't be for help."

"How 'bout you send a wave to disorientate them?"

"Deal."

After Percy's wave resided I attacked the hellhounds. Eventually the others helped finish them off. When the last hellhound was dust I looked at the others.

Sammie and D.J didn't have much but scratches since they were using their powers most of the time. Emmie had deeper cuts, but nothing a little ambrosia and nectar couldn't fix. Nash was a little worse with his knuckles split from when he punched the first hellhound and the cut on arm and leg that wasn't incredibly deep, but it was shallow either.

Gregor, Luxa, and I were almost scratchless from years of experience. Percy was pretty bad with his chewed up arm and that slash on his left leg, but he can eat as much ambrosia and nectar he wants so he'll be fine.

The one I was worried about was Zoey. She was still out cold, with a concussion most likely **(A: N/ see Zoey, you give me concussions, I give you one 3:) )**, and a nasty gash on her side that went from just under her ribcage on her left side to her right hip. It got shallower as it went across her stomach, so thank the gods it didn't hurt her internal organs. She was almost as pale as D.J, Emmie, Luxa, and Nash, so I could tell she had lost a lot of blood.

"Luxa," I grabbed her hand and sprinted over to Zoey "Please Luxa, please help her, help my little girl."

"Bring me the first aid kit, NOW!" she yelled. Emmie handed her the first aid kit Apollo made us.

Her hands were a blur as she worked on my daughter.

**So, will Zoey live? I don't know, depends on your reviews. **

**So I am home sick today :( so I figured, eh why not? I have enough time on my hands, so why not update? I had this chapter typed anyway, so yeah, there you go.**

**Also I'd like to point out this is my longest chapter! 2,575 words!**


	6. Off to Nashville we go

Here's the next chapter!

**Annabeth**

Luxa cleaned Zoey's wound with antibiotics and started stitching the long cut. I gripped Percy's hand so hard he winced.

I needed something to distract me from the thought of my daughter dying, so instead I looked at everyone else. Sammie, Emmie, and D.J were huddled in a clump hugging each other while they stared at Zoey's body. Gregor was handing things to Luxa, and Nash was holding Zoey's hand with his eyes watching Luxa's hands like a hawk.

After 20 agonizing minutes, Luxa sat back on her heels and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Well?" I asked the question that was on all our minds, "Will she be ok?"

Luxa sighed, "165 stitches and several other cuts and bruises, plus a concussion and one less pint of blood," I winced "but yeshh she will live."

I let out a breath I didn't realized I was holding. "Thank the Gods. When will she wake up?"

"Oh, not until we reach…" she frowned, "Tennessee? Is that the one with the temple to your mother?"

I laughed, "Yeah that the one, at least she'll get to see the Parthenon."

Luxa stood up and Sammie detached herself from Emmie and D.J to take her place, she brushed a stray piece of hair from Zoey's face.

Now Sammie is probably one of the best big sisters I've ever seen. She puts up with Zoey when even Percy and I can't, stands up for her, and defiantly made sacrifices for her. And she never complained, now she looked crushed.

"Sammie," I put my hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you help Nash move Zoey?"

While Luxa was explaining how to move Zoey without pulling the stitches, I gave a safe amount of ambrosia to the kids and turned my attention to Percy. I gave him enough to heal him completely.

"Maybe you should've asked them to give you the Achilles curse back." **(A:N/ A few of you were wondering about that weren't you?)**

"Yeah yeah." Percy said, he leaned in and kissed me lightly, "But then you couldn't play nurse."

I chuckled and helped him up. Once he was on his feet, I heard clopping. I turned and saw Grover and Rylie running toward us.

"Where were you two?" Percy asked

"Didn't you notice the surprising lack of screaming mortals?" Grover asked, he had a point. As soon as the hellhounds attacked, I lost sight of Grover and Rylie. Then throughout the fight I heard no screaming and no mortals got in the way. "I took Rylie and had her manipulate the mist to make it look like a fire, and you guys were firefighters. Your welcome, now their coming back in so let's get on train."

"Alright. Nash, Sammie, you got Zoey?" I asked

"Whoa, what happened to Zo?" Grover asked.

"Zoey!" Rylie screeched and ran to her friend's side. "What happened?"

"We'll explain later," I said, "Let's get going."

We found the station for our train and got on. Mortals started pouring in and by the time 8 o'clock rolled around, we left the station headed for Nashville, Tennessee.

**~~~Times Laps~~~**

"Attention passengers, this is your Conductor speaking. We just crossed the Tennessee border and will be arriving at our first stop in Nashville where you will have 1 hour before we take off again. Good day."

I heard a moan from the seat behind me.

"Mommy," a voice said, "Turn the sun off."

I whipped my head back and saw an excited Nash and Sammie, and a annoyed, squinting, but definitely awake, Zoey.

"Zoey! Your awake!" I jumped out of my seat and kneeled in front of her, "Are you alright?"

"The sun is blinding me, tell Uncle Apollo to cut it out."

"Ok, other then that."

"My stomach and head hurt."

"Explainable," I lifted her shirt just high enough for her to see the stitches, "And you got a concussion from that blow to the head."

She stared at her stomach for a while with her eyebrows frowning, she looked like her father when she did that.

"I remember now," she said suddenly, "I was fighting a groub of hellhounds, and one of them smacked me with its paw. I hit the wall and the last thing I saw was Nash stabbing it."

She lifted her head to look at Nash (I just noticed she was sitting in between his legs) and smiled at him, "You seem to be doing that a lot lately."

"I came to protect you." He said, smiling back at her.

"Yeah, but I should return the favor somehow."

Nash shook his head, "Just…stay alive, and I will be happy."

"Deal." They linked pinkeys and I laughed at their childlyness **(A:N/ Word doesn't recognize that as a word, can you believe it?)**

"Good, you are awake." Luxa said, "Let us get more amborsia and nector into you and replace those stitches."

We all went back to our seats, except Nash (who Zoey was still sitting on), so Luxa could work. About half an hour later Luxa was back in her seat.

"I gave her painkiller to help the pain and gave her something to make her sleep." She told me

"Thanks Luxa." I said

She just nodded and closed her eyes, I guess healing must take a lot of energy.

**~~~~~Another Time Laps~~~~~**

The train came to a stop and I shook Percy awake, "Percy we're here."

"Mhmm? How's Zo?" He asked half awake.

"Still out, but we're in Nashville; we have 2 hours before the train leaves again. Let's go see the Parthenon!" I said excitedly.

"Ok, ok, lead the way."

"Yeshh! Come on guys! Nash grab Zoey!"

Nash did as I said and pick Zoey up bridel style (the amborsia and nectar we fed her made it possible to carry her semi-normally now) everyone else followed me.

The station was close to the Parthenon so it only took about 15 minutes to get there. When we walked up the lawn, I looked up at the monument to my mother in awe. Granit it was flawed, the pictures by ancient Greek painters my mother showed me of the original were a bit different, but the mortals were close.

I dragged our little group around the whole thing, going on about the history, architecture, and…well everything about it.

"Annabeth…Annabeth! The train leaves in 25 minutes, we have to go." Percy cut off my lecture on the carvings on the ceiling.

"Wha….oh ok. Let's go."

We arrived at the station with 5 minutes to spare. Just as we were sitting down the speakers crackled to life.

"Passengers, this is your Conductor again, we'll be departing from Nashville, Tennessee and headed non-stop to Austin, Texas. Good day."

After the train started moving, Luxa and Gregor along with the girls and Nash supporting Zoey, and Grover all gathered around Percy and I.

"Well," I said, "That went surprisingly well."

"Yesh," Luxa agreed, "Strange we were not attacked."

"Well hopefully that means a monster/monsters aren't chasing us right now." Zoey said

"Haha, yesh let us hope not for your sake." Nash said from behind her.

Zoey glared at him, "Your lucky I'm letting you hold me."

"If I was not, you would be on the ground."

Zoey opened her mouth to say something back, but was interrupted by a yawn.

"You must rest," Luxa said and before Zoey could protest she added, "You will heal faster and Nash will not have to hold you."

"Ok, I'll go rest." She said it so willingly, like she couldn't stand being in Nash's arms, but I saw the disappointment in her eyes.

Nash helped her to their seats and everyone else went to theirs. Luxa gave Zoey stuff to knock her out.

I pulled Dedalus laptop out and started working on plans for Olympus.

**OK so yeah, it's not real long, but it's Christmas (Merry Christmas btw :)) so I didn't have much time to type and I had to get them set up for the next chapter.**

**Also, sorry to all those that wanted Zoey to die (which idk why you would) but if I killed her, the real Zoey (the one the character is based on) would kill me.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Megan out PEACE!  
**


	7. The Kids Take on a Hobo

**I can't say sorry enough times, for all those still here, thank you so much. I will be continuing this, so don't worry. I just got to wrapped up in my story A Star Is Born (No not named after Hercules, haha just like Two Worlds Collide isn't named after Demi Lovato (P.S. No haters on Demi please, I don't wanna hear it)). **

**I also have...three other stories going right now (A New Home, A Star Is Born, and Prophecy of Gray for anyone that cares) so I'm going to try to update a different one every week. So please bear with me. **

**But enough chat, here's your long over-due chapter!**

**~~~P.S.S I WILL BE RE-DOING THE FIRST 7 CHAPTERS SOON! I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN THEY'RE UP!~~~**

**I still don't own anything...**

**Chapter 8- The kid's take on a hobo.**

**Annabeth**

* * *

Nothing really happened on the trip back to the train, or the very boring hours that followed. And other than being very suspicious, it was also the worse thing for four ADHD gods, and four ADHD quarter-bloods. I felt very jealous of Nash, who was calmly sitting and looking out the window.

But that aside, we had just made our final stop int Austin, Texas. Everyone was gathering their belongings. "Everyone got everything?" I asked. I received a chorus of 'yes' 'yup' and 'got it's. "Alright then, let's go. We should get out of here as fast as possible to avoid any-"

"Money for the poor?" A kind, questioning voice interrupted me. I turned, and was met with a lady clad in rags. She couldn't have been more than 35 years old, she had greasy brown hair pulled back into a pony, she had one green eye and one blue eye, and she stood not too much taller than me (which is about 5'8" if anyone was curious).

"I'm sorry, but we can't spare anything." I tried to sound sorry, I _was_ generally upset we couldn't help her, but really I was creeped out. What? She was creepy...

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Elizabeth." She held out her hand with a smile. I looked down at it, then back at the others. Percy sent me a very confused look, his head tilted to the side and his eyebrows scrunched together cutely. Luxa was looking at Elizabeth, trying to calculate what she was trying to do. Gregor was scratching the back of his neck, and looked like he had no clue what was going on.

I hesitantly shook her hand, just so I didn't seem rude, but I kept a sharp eye. "Annabeth." I said cautiously. I let go of her hand quickly. "We really must be going. It was nice to meet you, and we're sorry we couldn't give you anything."

"Oh your death will be good enough." Her sweet voice turned evil and harsh.

My eyes widened and I drew my knife. While the monster was shedding it's mortal disuse, I barked out orders. "Girls get ready, Nash get Zoey out! She isn't healed enough."

"Aw mom!" Zoey whined.

"Go!" I yelled. I looked back at 'Elizabeth' except she wasn't a hobo anymore. She had transformed into...I gulped. The Manticore. The last time I fought Dr. Thorn...I shuddered at the thought of holding up the sky. I still had that gray streak.

Percy's laughter brought me out of my memories. "Really Dr. Thorn? A hobo named Elizabeth? I thought you were a dude!"

Thorn growled at him, "You die first son of the sea god!"

"Percy don't just stand there!"

"Oh, right." He uncapped Riptide. I mentally face-palmed, it was going to end up the same way with the Hell hounds.

"Us your shield!"

"Yes dear."

Thorn sent a volley of his thorns from his tail at Percy just as he turned his watch into his shield, but not just at him, at us too. Percy moved so that he was in front of me so I was safe.

"Don't let them touch you!" I yelled to the others as Percy grunted against another round. "They're poison."

"Mom!" I heard from behind me. I whipped around, thinking one of them got hit. Emmie was safe if her 'armor' of rock kinda like full body armor except made of rocks that sent Thorn's spikes in different directions, Sammie and D.J were running around dodging them, and Nash was hiding with Zoey behind a pillar. But none of them were hurt.

"What Sammie?" She ran to me, hiding behind Percy as well.

"You're always saying we need to train. You're always telling us we need experiance. This is our chance, let _us _take Thorn. By ourselves."

"We need it." I jumped at the sudden presence next to me.

"Zoey! I told you to-"

"I'm all healed mom, I'm fine. Let me fight."

"We need her mom." I looked at Sammie for an explanation. "To balance out D.J. No one does it better than Zo and she's the youngest of the four of us. She needs the most practice."

"Hey!" Zoey protested. Sammie shrugged. Did I ever mention I hate that they're so smart? Why couldn't they have gotten Percy's brain? Why mine?

I sighed. "Ok, ok. Sammie, you girls made your point. Luxa! Gregor! Percy. This one is the girl's!"

Luxa looked at me like I was crazy from behind a ticket booth. "What?"

"Girls go fight." I told them, then to my friends I yelled, "Come here!"

Luxa and Gregor made their way to us and we took refuge in a set of stairs that lead up to the platform. I explained it to them, they agreed, but obviously they weren't happy about it.

"But we may help them if it gets too out of hand?" Luxa asked.

I smirked, "They never said we couldn't."

I watched nervously as Sammie went over their plan with the girls...and Nash, who insisted on helping.

"Alright guys. Ems, you and Zo distract him, Nash follow them and make sure they don't get overwhelmed by Hell hounds. D.J and I will go in for the kill. Plan?"

"Plan." They repeated. Sammie smiled and she and D.J. ran off to the right of Thorn, Nash and the girls to the left.

Emma raised dead soldiers while Nash and Zoey kept her safe from Thorn's thorns and the Hell hound goons he had brought. We pushed her in training and managed to get her to summon up to 25 and still having enough energy to command them and protect herself. Thankfully Emma didn't go over her limit. After she had finished doing that, she encased herself in rock again.

Zoey pulled the water vapor out of the air and condensed it, a trick Percy taught her before we left, and formed the water into little spears and launched them at the Hell hounds. Since they weren't made of Celestial bronze, they didn't kill them upon impact, but definitely weakened them. I mean, if you were stabbed with a water spear, it would weaken you too. Nash fought by her side, still deflecting Thorn's volleys with his sword.

D.J. and Sammie were debating with one another on where and how to attack Thorn and do the most damage. I listened in, they both had great points and I was happy/proud my lessons had stuck in their minds.

They finally decided on D.J joining in with distracting while Sammie snuck behind Dr. Thorn and did her thing.

Hesitantly, D.J. kicked off the ground and hovered in the air. Luxa had just taught her how, not too long ago, to bend the air (sounds like a show my step-brothers use to watch) to lift her up. Other wise known as _flying._ She was unsteady, and watching her waver in the air scared me, as if she was my own daughter. D.J. joined Zoey and Emma in distracting Dr. Thorn right away, blasting fireballs out of her sword at his feet.

I laughed as Thorn 'danced'. This was so much better than the first time I was faced with the Manticore.

I watched as Sammie quietly looped around, running behind bushes and trees next to the platform, and basically anything bigger than her to stay hidden. She took Lightning Rod out and it crackled to life. I watched in anticipation as her eyes flashed from one spot to another, taking in her target and making a plan to kill it. Now I know what Percy meant when he said my gaze was frightening.

Sammie crept forward, stopping only when she was right behind Dr. Thorn. She raised Lightning Rod above her head, bringing it down in a deadly arch. With one stroke, Thorn's tail was gone. He let out a howl of pain.

"Now!" Sammie yelled. Thorn turned on her, eye burning with hate.

"Granddaughter of Athena!" He snarled. Emma advanced with what was left of her dead army, D.J. aimed her fire at his back, Zoey and Nash took care of the remaining Hell hounds. But Thorn didn't pay attention to any of this, he kept his eyes on Sammie.

"Why isn't he dust?" I asked panicky. "Why isn't he in Tantalus!" Percy shook his head with a terrified expression, his eyes glued on Thorn.

Thorn's claw shot out, Sammie jumped to avoid it, but he caught her. Dr. Thorn lifted her up by her ankle. My breath hitched. Sammie managed to keep hold of LR just up until Thorn started shaking her. It dropped from her hands, and clattered to the ground.

Sammie shrieked in pain. I couldn't just stand here while he broke her ankle! "That's it, Mamma's budding in."

I started climbing up the stairs when Luxa held out a hand to stop me. "Wait. Watch." I stopped, reluctantly, and watched.

Zoey ran up and grabbed Lightning Rod. She almost dropped it when the electricity shocked her, but she gritted her teeth and kept a hold of it. Zoey chucked LR at Dr. Thorn, ebbing itself in his chest.

* * *

**So yea, soooo sorry it took so long and then this chapter isn't even 2k words :( You all must hate me.**

**Arty**


End file.
